


The Waters of Mars (Plus One Sensible)

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s04e16 The Waters of Mars, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Donna had still been with the Doctor when he dropped in on Bowie Base One?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waters of Mars (Plus One Sensible)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 319
> 
> Someone mentioned that it was the anniversary of the episode, so it got my mind pondering.

"The laws of time are mine!" the Doctor shouted, "and they will obey _me_!"

He might have said something more, had Donna not slapped him. "Listen to yourself, you _prawn_! You're talking like you'll be going a few kilometers over the limit on the motorway, when you're actually jumping off a building and flapping your arms."

"Donna, I can save these people -- "

"What, so you can prove to yourself that there was a reason you survived the Time War?"

His head snapped back as if she'd hit him again, and then he crumpled.

"Come on, Spaceman," Donna whispered. "Let's go."


End file.
